Undercover Testers
by DMSJ1995
Summary: They never thought we could do it. They thought we were to weak and variable. That we can't handle it. But that will all change when nine different fairies go undercover as guys to attend Red Fountain to prove them wrong. *I don't own Winx Club. Rating: T-M COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

They never thought we could do it. They thought we were to weak and variable. That we can't handle it. But that will all change when nine different fairies go undercover as guys to attend Red Fountain to prove them wrong.

I walked into the room so mad. I was mad at Riven. After what happened in the past. I just thought it would be nice to learn to fight. But Riven thought otherwise.

"Hey girls." I said annoyed.

"He said no?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah. I don't get why." I told her.

"I know what you mean. Nex is the same way." Layla said.

We heard a knock at the door. I looked over to Layla. The rest of the Winxs came out of their rooms.

"Enter." I yelled. Ms. Griselda entered the room.

"Hello there Winx Club. Ms. Faragonda wants to see you ladies." Ms. Griselda said. We looked at each other. We followed her in silences. We walked into the room. I saw Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy there too. The first thing came out my mouth was,

"I swear we didn't do anything wrong. I didn't do anything to the specialist."

"Musa, you ladies are not in trouble. I am not going to ask about the specialist thing." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Then why are we here?" Roxy asked.

"I have an opportunity for you ladies." She said. Then Saladin came by Ms. Faragonda.

"What is that?" I asked concerned.

"You will attend Red Fountain and study with the boys there." She told us.

"Mama don't want to be rude and all. But those guys would give us living hell right when we step on the grounds." I told her.

"That is why you ladies will be going undercover as guys. You will change everything to look like a guy." Saladin said.

"Okay. That makes more sense. But one more problem. Who knows how to act like a guy?" I asked.

"I do. I live with four guys and my mother travels a lot bugging summers. So I picked up a few things." Lizzy said.

"Okay then. You will teach the girls everything you know." The headmistress said.

"Okay. This will be fun." She said. She let us go. So Lizzy could teach us how to be guys. We walked into our room.

"So where do we begin?" Stella asked.

"How about…."


	2. Chapter 2

"How about we start with the basics?" Lizzy asked smirking.

"What are the basics?" Stella asked.

"There are six basics. The first basic is the walk. Then it goes the talk. Third is emotions. Those are the top three. The fourth one is flirting. The style is the second to last. Last and not less bro code. You are so going to need to know that if you want to last a day there." She said.

"So what are we starting with first?" Bloom asked her.

 ***Lizzy's POV***

"We are starting with the walk." I said. I then started to walk like a guy. I have to say. I really need to thank my brothers. Without them I won't know this stuff.

"Oh my guy. Lizzy this is so scary." Stella said to me.

"What is it?" I asked her confused.

"You were just walking like your brothers." She said. Stella knows my brothers but they are not friends. She knows them because of the next year she has.

The girls got the down. They never really know that guys were that hard. We worked on talk. The girls had did great with that part. Then we moved onto the rest. The girls did a great job.

We went back to Ms. Faragonda. We came into the office ready to do this.

"Okay. Now the change." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Okay. I made them pick. So we are ready. How do we do this?" I asked her.

"Easy. You think what you want to look like saying Masculum Et Feminam and point your finger to yourself." She told us.

"Masculum Et Feminam" We said in unison doing what she said. Then we changed. I looked at the rest of the girls. They look so different.

Musa had still had her same hair color. Her hair was short in the front and the back was touching her neck. Her bangs swooped to her left side. She was average height. She was average built. Bloom hair was red and short except for her bangs covered her left eye. She was built and the same height.

Stella hair was blonde and long in the back and her bangs were like the others. She was same height and average height. Tecna hair color never changed. Her hair was covering her ears and it winged out on the sides. She was the same height and average built.

Flora was long and braided. Her bangs were the on each sides and the length of her face. She still had her brown hair color. She slim and was a little bit built. Layla had her dark brown hair. Her hair was spiked up all over. She was average height and was built.

Roxy hair was short and her bang went to her left side. Her hair color was the same. Her bangs had her orange and yellow. She was built and the same height. Mirta has short dark red hair. Her bangs went to her left side. She was the same height and built. I had my brown hair. It was short. It was spiked up. I was my same a little bit tall the normal and built like my brothers. But I looked nothing like my brothers.

"Okay, you ladies need to change your names. What are you going by?" Saladin asked us.

"My name will be Markus. It is a tradition to have a name start with an m." I said.

"Okay what about the rest of you ladies?" He asked us.

"Mattews." Mirta said.

"Ricky." Roxy said.

"TY." Flora said.

"Zahur." Flora said.

"Berto." Tecna said.

"Aranck." Stella said.

"Blake." Bloom said.

"Angel." Musa said.

"Okay ladies. Or should I say gentleman. The fairies here will not know anything only the teachers will. You will be known as new transfers. Good luck." Ms. Faragonda said. Then we walked out of Alfea with Saladin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay ladies. Or should I gentleman. The fairies here will not know. Anything only the teachers will. You will be known as new transfers. Good luck." Ms. Faragonda said. Then we walked out of Alfea with Saladin.

*Riven's POV*

We were hanging out in our room. I was playing with my guitar. Timmy was on his laptop. Sky, Brandon, Naex, Rico, Manuel, and Lex was playing cards. Helia was sketching something.

I looked up from my guitar to see Timmy staring at his computer sad.

"What is wrong Timster?" I asked him.

"Tecna is not online. She is always online." Timmy said to us.

"Maybe, she is busy or something." Helia said to him.

"Yeah man. Maybe the girls logged her off and told her no." Sky said to him.

"Yeah. But here is the thing. Even if she is looked off. She will be texting me." Timmy said.

"Timmy, you are being paranoid. She might be busy doing something. Just give her time." Sky said.

"Timster, you really need to relax. She is probably working on software or whatever she does and got caught up in it." I told him.

"Maybe you guys are right. I will try again later." Timmy said leaning back in his computer chair.

"You do that Timmy. She probably be less busy by then." Helia said.

"Or have no time at all for you." Nex suggested.

"Nex, you say something like that again. I swear…" I was interrupted when we heard a knock at the door. I looked over Nex and glared. I then yelled,

"Enter at your doom!"

The guys looked at me weirdly. Then Codatorta entered the room. He looked at us. He then said,

"Saladin wants to see you boys." He told us. We looked at each other and nodded. "NOW!" He yelled at us.

We then got up and followed him to Saladin's office. When we got into there we saw….


	4. Chapter 4

We then got up and followed him to Saladin's office. When we got into there we saw that there was new guys.

"What may we help you sir?" Timmy asked when we walked into the room.

"Yes boys. I would like you to meet our new students. They are going to be with us this year." Saladin told us.

"Well sir. What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Well you gentleman are going to help these guys. I am going to partner you guys up and will learn from each other." Saladin told us.

"Where are they going to be stay?" Timmy asked Saladin.

"They will be staying with you guys." He told us.

"How? No offence sir. We don't have the room." I told him.

"Don't worry Riven. We can take care of that." Saladin told us.

"Okay. So who is going to who?" Sky asked.

"Thanks for asking Sky. Timmy is partnered with Berto. Sky is partnered with Blake. Brandon is partnered with Aranck. Nex is partnered with Ty. Rico is partnered with Markus. Manuel is partnered with Ricky. Lex is partnered with Matthews. Helia is partnered with Zahur. Riven is partner with Angel." Saladin told us.

"Nice to meet you guys." Helia said to the guys.

"I hope you gentleman will help these guy out and show them the Red Fountain ways." Saladin.

"Always sir." Sky said.

"Very well." He said. Then we left the office with the new guys.

*Blake (Bloom)'s POV*

We walked back to the guys room. They opened the door to see the room big and more beds.

"So Berto, Blake, Aranck, and Angel is in here with us. Ty, Markus, Ricky, and Matthews is in the room on the left. Zahur is in the room on the right." Timmy told us. We looked at each other and followed the guys.

It is later that day. We were all in one room hanging out. The guys were trying to get know us. But without them knowing that they already know us.

"So guys, do you have any girlfriends?" Brandon asked us.

"All single." Angel answered for all of us.

"We just give it time. We have the Alfea fairies and the Cloud Tower witches." Brandon told us.

"What about you guys? Do you guys have girlfriends?" Angel asked them.

"No. But a few us guys do like current fairies." Sky told us.

"Oh really?" Berto asked them.

"Yeah. But that is a different time." Brandon told us. I wonder who they like. Who are the fairies they like?

*Angel (Musa)'s POV*

It has been a couple of days. The guys have been very helpful. It is different. I was sitting in the room and working on homework.

"Hey Angel." I heard. I looked up to see Timmy walking in with Berto.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing really. What about you?" He asked me.

"Homework." I told him waving the papers in the air.

"Oh fun." Berto told me.

"Yeah. So much fun." I said.

I watched Timmy go onto his computer. He was waiting on something.

"Really again." Timmy said looking at the computer.

"What is wrong Timmy?" Berto asked Timmy.

"Well…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well this girl Tecna. I talk to her and everything. She hasn't been online or anything. I am just worried." Timmy told us.

"Well maybe she is busy." I told him.

"Yeah. What we were told was they are on a mission." Timmy said.

"Why do you look so sour Riven?" Berto asked Riven.

"I am not sour." He told us.

"Oh just ignore him. He just miss Musa." We heard and saw Sky walking in.

"I don't." Riven told us.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I just don't." He said. But we all know he was lying to us.

"That is a lie." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I know you are lying to us. I heard you play your music. How you talk about her. You miss her. Also you like her. But you won't tell her." I told him.

Every one of our team is in the room. We were hanging between classes.

"Wow. You did a great job figuring out him." Brandon said to me.

"I can read people pretty good." I told them.

*Ty's (Layla) POV*

We watched Riven watch out of the room. I looked at the group and said,

"What is his problem?" I asked them.

"He doesn't really like talking about his feels. Mostly when it comes with Musa. He thinks he has no chance with her." Brandon told us.

"Why would he think that?" Angel asked them.

"Last year he messed up big time. Now he thinks he has no chance." Sky told us.

"You know we are going to get it. If Riven finds out we are telling them his." Timmy said.

"Yeah. But they need to know." Brandon said.

*Riven's POV*

How did he figure all that out? Only my close friends know that.

"Whatever." I said getting up and walking away.

I walked until I was alone. I then pulled my phone and pressed a number. I listened to the ringing. I then heard,


	6. Chapter 6

I walked until I was alone. I then pulled my phone and pressed a number. I listened to the ringing. I then heard,

*Angel's (Musa) POV*

I was sitting in the room with the guys. Then I heard my phone go off. I know who ringtone was that was. I got up and looked at the Tecna. She nodded to let me know that I was got to go. I then felt.

I walked away until I know I was good. I then pointed my finger to myself and said,

"Masculum Et Feminam"

I changed back to a girl. I then answered my phone.

*Riven's POV*

I then heard,

"Hello Riven. What do you want?"

"Musa?" I asked over that phone.

"The one and only." She said.

"What the hell is going on? Where are you pixies?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? If they didn't tell you guys we are on a mission." She told me.

"Yes. But what kind of mission?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. I know you miss me." She said.

"No. Just nosy." I told her.

"Then why call?" She asked.

"Haven't heard from you pixies. Also the guys are getting annoying. Tell that nerd pixie to get back to Timmy." I told her.

"I will tell her. But we been busy. Riven I have to go. We are really busy. Bye." She said hanging up on me.

What are they doing that is making them that busy? Where are they? This makes no sense. What mission are they on that they didn't need us?

*Angel's (Musa) POV*

I hanged up the phone and looked around. I then pointed my finger at me and said,

"Masculum Et Feminam"

I then walked back to the room. Not until I ran into…..


	7. Chapter 7

I then walked back to the room. Not until I ran into Riven.

"Sorry man. I didn't see you there." I said to him.

"It's cool Angel." Riven said to me.

"You okay Riven?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just thinking about a few things." Riven told me.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. I know he might not. But I was surprise that he told me.

"The pixies are on this mission and they didn't need us. What kind of mission is it if they can't tell us?" He asked me.

"I don't know man. Maybe they can't tell." I said to him.

"Okay then. But they couldn't we go with them." He said starting to walk.

"Where is this all coming from?" I asked him.

"Just curios. They been gone for a while now and the guys are being annoying about missing them." He said to looking at the floor.

"Sure. Do you miss them or a certain one?" I asked him.

"Not going to answer that one." He said.

"Don't have to. You already did answer." I said.

*Markus (Lizzy)'s POV*

Rico and I were in the fitness room working out. It was different. I could have talk to him without clamming up. I have been hanging out with him. We become really good friends.

"Okay Rico. What is on your mind?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You know what I mean. You have something bugging you. So what is it?" I asked him.

"Fine. Remember me tell you about this fairy I like." He said putting down the weights.

"Yeah. What about her?" I asked him. I finally to get to know more about this girl he likes. He talks about her a lot to me. But I don't know who it is. I might finally get to know her name.

"Well…. I haven't heard from her for a while now. She is on this mission." He told me.

So whoever he likes is one of the Winxs. But most of the girls like another guy. So he is out of luck.

"So what I am getting. You like one of the Winx?" I asked him.

"Yes. But I know if she likes me back. She left before I could even try." He told me.

"Who is it?" I asked. I really want to know which Winx he likes. Maybe I can help him. Even if it hurts me.

"Well….."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well she is a Winxs and she is amazing. She is quiet and unique. She is tough and strong." He told me.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"Her name is Lizzy. Her older brothers go here. They kind of scare me. I want to ask her out. She is so cool." He told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just keep it quiet. I don't know if she likes me back." He told me.

"All you have to do it is try." I told him.

"I will when she gets back from whatever mission they are one." He told me.

"Good idea." I told him.

It is later that day. I was sitting on my bed thinking. He likes me. I can't even tell him I like him back. One bad thing about this experiment. I wish I could tell him. I was sitting there until the girls came into the room.

They looked at me and they know something was on my mind. Then Musa came over and sat by me asking,

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I am fine. I guess." I told them. I know how important this experiment was. I didn't want to ruin it for us. I also want to prove my brothers I could protect myself and I am good. But its not like I don't need them sometimes. I will always need them.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked me. Now they were all sitting around me.

"Rico told me who he likes. I mean he told Markus who he likes." I told them.

"I am sorry. Who is it?" Stella asked me rubbing my back.

"Me." I said to them looking at the floor.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Flora asked me.

I looked up and gave her a really look. Musa then nodded and said,

"I get why it is a bad thing. We are not us and we are guys right now. You can't even tell him that you like him too."

"Yeah. One bad thing about this experiment." I said.

"She has a point. It is nice getting know Brandon. I thought he was a player a little bit but now getting know him. I think I am having some feelings for him." Stella said.

"Yeah." The rest except for Musa said.

"What about you Musa?" I asked her.

"Welll…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Welll…"

*Musa's (Angel) POV*

"Well…. I don't know. I still see a jerk in Riven. Don't say it. Because I know you guys were asking me about Riven."

"So no feelings?" Roxy asked me.

"Here the thing Roxy. She did have feelings for Riven once. When were all started here. Then he was a jerk to her and dated one of the worse witches ever. So she started to hate him and now the hate is there to stay. Or is it?" Stella told Roxy.

"Thanks Stel for that. Very helpful." I said to her.

"Just saying." Stella said.

"But Lizzy everything is going to be okay. Everything will turn up right. Think this experiment as a helping hand. You get to know the real him." I told her.

"Yeah. You are right. Thanks for the help." Lizzy said.

"Always. Remember if he hurts you. He will regret knowing us Winx club." i said with an evil smirk.

"I know." Lizzy said to me.

It is later that day. I really haven't got what Stella said to me earlier out of my head. Do I still have feelings for Riven? I was lost in my thoughts when I saw Sky, Brandon, and Riven walking by. They look like they are heading to see Saladin. But why?

I quickly got up from where I was sitting and started to follow them. They couldn't see or hear me but I could see them and hear them.

"Okay remember what we all are going to say." Sky asked Brandon and Riven.

"Yes. But dude I doubt he will let us got see them." Brandon said.

"I say lets give it a try and then we do it my way." Riven said.

"I am with Riven on this. We haven't heard or seen the Winxs for a while now. What mission are they on that has to leave us in the dark like this? I need to know what is going on." Sky said.

"True. I really miss seeing Stella. Okay. Let's do this." Brandon said.

Oh no. They are trying to see us. That is not good. Because if they do it Riven's way they probably find out. I then saw them go into Saladin's office and shut the door. I quickly ran to find the girls. We need to make a plan or something.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh no. They are trying to see us. That is not good. Because if they do it Riven's way they probably find out. I then saw them go into Saladin's office and shut the door. I quickly ran to find the girls. We need to make a plan or something.

I ran into the room hoping they were all there. With my luck they were. Holted to a stop and looked at them. I couldn't get the word out of my mouth.

"Where the fire? What's wrong?" Layla asked me sitting up.

"They are…. are….. talking to… Saladin." I said between breaths.

"Who they?" Stella asked me confused.

I put up one figure to tell her to wait. I then caught up my breath. I then said,

"Brandon, Sky, and Riven."

"Why would they want to talk to Saladin?" Tecna asked me.

"They want to come and see us." I said quickly shutting the door because it was still open. I didn't need the guys to know it was really us.

"What?" Stella asked scared.

"If they try and find us then we could be discover it us. This is not good." Flora said to us.

*Riven's POV*

We were in Saladin's office. We were talking him into letting us guys go see the Winx Club where ever they are.

"Please sir?" Brandon asked him.

"No. They are on a mission." Saladin told us.

"Sir, what mission if you don't mind me asking?" Sky asked him.

"I don't know. All I know that they are on a mission and I don't know where." Saladin told us. But I know better. He know something and was not telling us.

I looked straight at him and said,

"Okay sir. We understand. We will go then. Come on guys."

"Riven?" Sky asked me confused.

"Come on." I said. Then we walked out of the office. I didn't say anything at all. The guys just followed me. Then Brandon spoke up,

"Riven. What was about? I thought you wanted to find the girls as bad as us."

"Yes. I do." I told them.

"Then what was that all about?" Sky asked me.

I stopped and turned to look at them. I then said,


	11. Chapter 11

I stopped and turned to look at them. I then said,

"He knows something but not telling us. So he will not be any help. We have to do it my way."

"Are you sure?" Sky asked me.

"Yes. I am." I said.

We walked into the room and looked at the guys.

"So?" Timmy asked us.

"Nope. But we are doing it my way." I said.

*Bloom's (Blake) POV*

"I don't think Saladin wouldn't tell them anything. So we would be good." I said to them.

"Yeah, but I know Riven. He will go behind his back. I don't know if the others will go along with him." Musa said to us.

She was right. I didn't matter if Saladin said anything or not. Riven will give up until he finds what he is looking for. I think that is what Musa likes about him the most. Even if she doesn't admit it.

"Then what are we going to do?" Stella asked us.

"Would Riven try and call us?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. But we won't answer." I said.

"Well…." Musa said.

"Musa." I said to her.

"It was just one phone call. It wasn't long and I made sure he didn't know where I was." Musa said.

"Yes. But he could get Timmy to track it." Layla said to her.

"No. The only way to track a phone is if you are on. Right now my phone is off." Musa said.

"Okay. We should all turn our phones off so they can't track them." I suggested. Then we all did it. Now we are thinking of a plan to stop the guys from finding us.

I looked over to Tecna. She was doing something on her computer. What was she doing? We really need her brains to help us think of a plan. Or does she already have a plan.

*Tecna's (Berto) POV*

The rest of the girls were trying to think of a plan while I was doing something I rather not but I have too. I was hacking into…


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the girls were trying to think of a plan while I was doing something I rather not but I have too. I was hacking into Timmy's computer.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked me.

"Hacking into Timmy's computer. I can stop them from using him for help." I told them.

"You are brilliant. You know that right." Musa said to me.

*Timmy's POV*

I was trying to track the Winx. But there was no luck. They must have their phones off. I know Tecna. She can't live or breath without her technology. So she has to have something on. So I can track her somehow.

"So Timmy, can you find them by this way?" Brandon asked me.

"Yes. If she has at least one of her technology objects on or asleep then I can track her." I told them.

"You go Timmy." Brandon said to me.

I was working. I then found one of Tecna's devices. It was on. So I started to track her from it. She was using it right now. So even better. But right when I was close a email popped up.

"Who is that from?" Riven asked me.

"Tecna." I told them.

"Open it. What does it say?" Sky asked me.

I opened it. It was a short thing. But nothing much. All it said was,

 _I am sorry._

The guys looked at me. I can't believe what is happening. I quickly went to work. I had to work quick.

"Timmy, what is going on?" I heard behind me.

I ignored them. I have to work quickly. I can't believe this is happening. Why is this happening? The guys were trying to get answers from me but I toned them out. I need to think and work quick.


	13. Chapter 13

I ignored them. I have to work quickly. I can't believe this is happening. Why is this happening? The guys were trying to get answers from me but I toned them out. I need to think and work quick.

"Timmy what is going on?" Sky asked me again.

"Hush. I need to think." I told them.

I was still working. I was trying to get rid of whatever Tecna did or is doing to my laptop. She was hacking me at this moment. Then what I was scared of happening. It happened. My laptop screen said good bye. Then it turned off and went black.

"Timmy why did it go black?" Riven asked me.

"Because Tecna was hacking me and did something to my laptop." I told them.

"What? Why?" Brandon asked me.

"I have no idea but I will figure it out. I promise you guys that." I told them.

*Tecna's POV*

I hate doing that to Timmy. But I had to do it. I didn't ruin this computer. I just made sure he couldn't track us.

"We should be good now." I told them.

"So we can turn our phones back on then?" Musa asked me.

"Yeah. He can't track us at all on anything." I told them.

"Oh Tecna that must have been hard for you to do to Timmy. We know how much you hate hacking and messing with other people devices. Mostly when you don't have too." Flora said to me.

"I had to. He would have found us. Timmy would understand. Also he would forgive me sooner or later." I told them.

"Thanks Tecna." Bloom said to me for all of the girls.

"Always." I said.

We then turned our phone back on again. Right when we turned them on we heard a ring from one of them. We looked down to see the phone that was ringing was…..


	14. Chapter 14

We then turned our phone back on again. Right when we turned them on we heard a ring from one of them. We looked down to see the phone that was ringing was Musa's phone.

*Musa's POV*

"It's Riven again." I said to them.

"Answer it." Layla said to me.

I answered my phone but I also put it on speaker so the others can hear it. I also silence the room so he couldn't tell where we were.

"Musa?" Riven said over the phone.

"Hello Riven." I said to him.

"What is going on?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back.

"Musa, don't play games with me. Tecna just hacked Timmy and we don't know where you pixies are at. Saladin won't tell us anything. So quiet the crap and tell me the truth." He said. He sounded really annoyed.

I looked up to the others. They know I hate lying to Riven. Mostly after everything we been throw. But in the back of my mind. I know it is okay. Mostly after what happened. I then said,

"Riven, they are no game. Truly you guys don't need to know where we are at. It is none of your business. We are on a mission that we don't need your assists. So just what deal with it. If you have a problem. Please keep it to yourself. Because we are fine. You guys don't need to worry. Most of us are not even your girlfriends. The only guys who should be worried is Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Helia, and Sky. That is, it."

"Musa, that is not fair. We have the right to know. We know about all our other missions. What is different from this one?" He asked me.

"You want to know what is different about this one. This one we are learning more we can do without magic. So guess what Riven. Life is not fair. Deal with it." I said to him annoyed now.

"Musa…" He said to me.

"No Musa. You know what Riven. Good bye. Please don't call me until I call you." I said hanging up on him.

The others were looking at me. They know I was upset and annoyed now. I just looked at them. I shocked my head at them. I didn't want to talk. I just walked out of the room. I was going to take a walk to clear my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

The others were looking at me. They know I was upset and annoyed now. I just looked at them. I shocked my head at them. I didn't want to talk. I just walked out of the room. I was going to take a walk to clear my mind.

I was walking in the forest but I was not alone. I just kept on walking. I walked until I found a good hiding spot. I then hide behind a tree. I then waited for whoever come into view. I then saw it was Riven.

"Riven? What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Hey Angel. I thought I was the only one who comes out here." Riven said to me.

"I feel like walking in the forest clear a person mind." I said to him.

"I agree with you. So why are you out here?" He asked me.

"I am just clearing my mind." I told him. "Why are you out here?"

"Same here. Just got a lot on my mind." He told me.

"A girl?" I asked him.

"Yeah. If I tell you. You can't tell anyone. You got to promise man." He said to me. He was serious.

"I promise. What is up man?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is about a girl. She just drives me crazy. I messed up man. In the past. I just don't know man." He told me.

"Who is the girl?" I asked them.

"Her name is Musa. She is the fairy of music." He told me.

"What do you like her? Do you have feelings for her?" I asked him.

He stopped saying anything. He looks like he was in thought. I got him there. I finally get my truth on what he feels for me. I looked at him. I was waiting for an answer. But Riven just stood there lost in thought.

"Riven. You there man?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Sorry got lost in thought." He said to me.

"It's cool. Now the answer to my questions. Do you like her? Do you have feelings for her?" I asked him again.

Riven looked at me and said,


	16. Chapter 16

Riven looked at me and said,

"She is the best thing that entered my life. She makes me a better person. She makes me want to be a better person. So yeah I do like her. I do have feelings for her. But you know what. I messed up in her first year. I choose a witch over her. I don't know if she would give me a chance after that."

"You never know until you try. What have you done to try and fix it?" I asked him.

"Except for making her madder. Nothing much." He told me.

He was just being caring and trying to make things better between us. But I never gave it a chance.

It has been a while since that day. I have not got what Riven said to Angel or me out of my mind. He really does have feelings for me and I can't tell him the truth. I have to say quiet.

*Sky's POV*

I have been a while since Riven's call with Musa. We know nothing about the Winx. I wish I know where Bloom was. Musa is the only one that is picking up at points. But lately she hasn't picked up. But they do listen to our voice mails.

Tecna did something to Timmy's computer. She made it that he couldn't track them. But she didn't do anything else. Everything else is fine. So what are they doing that they don't want us to know.

"Hey Timmy. Anything?" I asked him.

"No. I don't know what she did. When I see her again. I have to ask her what she did." Timmy said to me.

"Maybe you should get some help. You said that guy Berto is pretty good." I suggested to him.

"Yeah. I will. He can help me." He said.

*Timmy's POV*

I pull my phone out and texted Berto.

 _Hey Berto. Can you help me with a computer situation?_

 _Yeah sure man. Meet you in your room._

 _Yeah. I everything set up there._

 _Be there in ten minutes._

I then went back to work. I was working until Berto came in to help me with my computer. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes may help me?


	17. Chapter 17

I then went back to work. I was working until Berto came in to help me with my computer. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes may help me?

"Hey Timmy. What is the computer situation?" Berto asked me.

"I got hacked and now I can't track." I told him. Berto pulled up a chair and looked at my computer. He then started to do something.

"Whoever hacked you is pretty good." He said to me.

"Pretty good. If you know who hacked me. You would change your mind about that." I told him.

"Who hacked you?" He asked me confused.

"Her name is Tecna. She is the fairy of technology." I told him.

"She is good then?" He asked me.

"Good. She is amazing. She is the best." I told him.

*Layla's POV*

I was in the work out room. Musa came into the workout room. She looked confused. She must have been thinking about what Riven to her as Angel. She walked over to me.

"Hey man." Musa said to me.

"Yo what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking. But I know you could already know that." Musa said to me.

"Yeah. Still can't get that off your mind?" I asked. Know the truth. Musa is my best friend. I know when something is eating at her.

"No I can't. After everything is over. I don't think it will go downhill for me. Nothing good on my side. So I am just preparing myself for that." Musa said.

"Everything will go in your favor. It this is your second chance at this. Just use this situation as a helping hand." I said looking around making sure no one is listening in. "Get to know him better."

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that." Musa said to me.

"Always." I said.

*Bloom's POV*

It has been while since everything. The guys still know nothing. Tecna helps Timmy as Berto. She has been leading him down a different way. I know she hates doing that. I don't know how much more we can do this.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been while since everything. The guys still know nothing. Tecna helps Timmy as Berto. She has been leading him down a different way. I know she hates doing that. I don't know how much more we can do this. We were all relaxing in my room. All the Winx were with us. We were doing our own thing.

"Hey guys. We need to have a serious convocation." Musa said looking up from her guitar.

"What is up?" I asked her.

"I have been thinking about this for a while. I bet you guys thought about it too." Musa said to us.

"Yeah. I have been thinking about this thing too." Stella said.

"Maybe we should take a break and go somewhere else." Layla suggested to us.

"Yeah. We need time to think." I agreed with them.

"Then let's go to Earth then. We haven't been there for a while." Musa suggest to us.

"Let's do it." I said. We all agreed.

We got the okay from Salinan and Ms. Faragonda to go. Then we went to Earth. It will be nice heading back to some where we can be us.

*Sky's POV*

We just got word that our new friends are heading back home for a bit. They didn't tell us much. But whatever. Hope they have a good trip. We were all going to hang out before they leave.

"So how long are you guys going to be gone?" Brandon asked them.

"Just for a couple days. That is, it." They told us.

"Well hope you guys have a good trip." I said to them.

"We will." Angel said to us.

We were hanging out. We were having fun. Angel and Riven were having a music battle. It was fun to watch. Angel is really good. The rest of us expect for Timmy and Berto playing cards. They were doing something on their computers.


	19. Chapter 19

We were hanging out. We were having fun. Angel and Riven were having a music battle. It was fun to watch. Angel is really good. The rest of us expect for Timmy and Berto playing cards. They were doing something on their computers.

*Musa's POV*

It is early in the morning. We were going to leave before everyone was wake. The sun was just rising. We all were heading off the grounds. But I stopped them before Stella opened the portrait.

"What is it?" Stella asked me.

"What is wrong?" Flora asked.

"Riven." I whispered to them.

"What about him?" Flora asked me.

"He runs at this time. We need to go somewhere he won't see us." I told them.

"Okay. Then let's go to forest. Do you know is path he runs?" Bloom asked me.

"He has different ones. But I know one place he doesn't run. Follow me." I told them.

Then we left before Riven sees us. We went to this one spot where he doesn't go near. I don't know why. But that doesn't matter right now. First we turned back into our normal selves and then Stella opened a portrait.

*Musa's POV*

We got to Earth. It was nice. Everything looks good and fine. But we were mainly here to relax and think. It has been a while since we left to think. It has been quiet until today. Today…

*Riven's POV*

It has been a while since our friends left. But today we had a mission. The mission about the Trix. They were attacking random place. We need the Winx help. So we were going to go find them.

"Where would they be?" Rico asked us.

There was one place they would be and we could think of. So we are packing up and going to look for them at….


	20. Chapter 20

There was one place they would be and we could think of. So we are packing up and going to look for them at Earth.

When we got to Earth we headed to the Winx apartment.

*Tenca's POV*

We have been on Earth now for a couple of days. I was in the apartment working on a few programs. Stella, Bloom, Mirta, Flora, and Layla were down at our store. Roxy was at the juicer helping her dad. Musa and Lizzy was in the apartment with me.

"Earth is really nice." Lizzy said to us.

"You it is one of our homes way from home." Musa said.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. I looked over to the girls and asked,

"Anyone expecting someone?"

"No. Are you?" Musa asked me.

"Maybe one of the others forgot their key and needs to get in." Lizzy said.

Then Lizzy got up from the couch and went to the door. She opened it. I couldn't see who it was because she shut it quickly and turned towards us.

"What is it Lizzy?" Musa asked.

*Timmy's POV*

We got to the Winx apartment. It looks the same on the outside since the last time we were here.

Sky was the one who went up to the door and knocked. The rest of us stand behind him. We heard talking. About three different voices. But I know one of them. Tecna was in the apartment.

"Musa, Lizzy, and Tecna." Riven told us.

Just then Lizzy answered the door. Sky was just about to say something when she slammed the door on us. Sky looked back at us. Then Riven pushed Sky out of the way and started to pound on the door.

"Musa, let us in. We want to talk." He said still pounding on the door.

Just then the door opened and there stood an annoyed music fairy.

"Really Riven? Can you be any more rude?" Musa asked Riven with her arms crossed her chest.

"Yes I can. You know I can." He told her.

"Musa, sorry about him. But we really would like to talk." Sky said trying to safe Riven's butt right now.

She looked back to Lizzy and Tecna. I glanced in to see Tecna sitting on a chair with her laptop. I smiled at her.

"Let them in." Tecna said.

"Fine. But keep that one of a shorter leash." Musa said moving out of the so we can come in. We all know she was talking about Riven when she made that comment.

"Are the others here?" Sky asked.

"No. They are out right now." Tecna said.

"Okay. Do you when they will be back? We would love to talk to you all." Sky said.

"Soon." Musa said coming back into the room. I didn't even know she left.

*Musa's POV*

"Soon." I said when I entered back into the room. I left to give the rest of the girls a heads up about the guys being here.

"Okay." Sky said.

"Make yourselves at home." I said walking away.

I really don't know what to say. I wanted to come to Earth to get away from Riven and think. Now they are here and it doesn't help me with thinking.


	21. Chapter 21

I really don't know what to say. I wanted to come to Earth to get away from Riven and think. Now they are here and it doesn't help me with thinking.

I walked to the balcony we have. I know someone was following me. But I just didn't care anymore.

"Hey. Do you think we can talk?" I heard behind me. I know that rough voice. It was Riven.

"What Riven?" I asked him not even looking at him.

"I was wondering if we could talk about something important." He said coming up to me.

I was leaning against the railing looking out at the city. I asked him,

"What is the important topic you have to talk to me about?"

Just when he was about to answer my question. Our front door opened and the rest of the girl were home. I looked at him.

"Looks like we will have that talk later then." I said walking back inside.

He followed looking a little down. What is so important he wants to talk to me about?

"What are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked them.

"We need to talk to you. Actually we need your help." Sky said to us.

"Help with what?" Tecna asked.

"The Trix." Brandon answered for Sky.

"What about them?" I asked concerned.

"They are attacking different places. No one can stop them. But we know one group of fairies can do it. We really need your help." Sky said.

"So you only came to bring us back to clean up a mess you guys can't handle. Of course." I said.

I know I sounded mean. But truly I felt used there. So I couldn't help myself for speaking my mind.

"Of course not. It's just…" Sky was saying. He was looking at the other guys for help.

"We will help. But after we take care of them. You guys have to let us finish our mission here. Without your help." Bloom said.

"Fine. Thanks girls." Sky said.

We went to the place the Trix was going to attacked next. They didn't expect to see us. They are more powerful but so are we. After we fought the Trix fled and we returned Earth. For now, thought. We know we have to head back to Red Fountain soon.

(A/N: I am letting all my readers that I am thinking of ending this story soon. I just thought I give you guys a heads up. Thanks for reading.)


	22. Chapter 22

We went to the place the Trix was going to attacked next. They didn't expect to see us. They are more powerful but so are we. After we fought the Trix fleed and we returned Earth. For now thought. We know we have to head back to Red Fountain soon.

It has been a while and us girls decided to go back. Changed back into our guy selves and walked into Red Fountain.

We went to our rooms to unpack our things. We then heard a knock at the door. We all turned around to see the guys.

"Welcome back." Sky said to us.

"Thanks." Bloom said as Blake.

"So we didn't scare you guys away. Oh darn." Riven said.

"Oh please you can't scare us away that easily." I said to him.

*Stella's POV*

We have been back for a while now. We went back to normal routine. It is like we haven't left.

It was a quiet day. Just like a normal day. We were hanging out with the guys. Just having an relaxing day.

But for some reason something didn't feel right. It was quiet. Just then we heard alarms going off.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We are under attack." Sky said.

We then ran out of the room to help fight. We got out to the grounds when we looked up to see….

(A/N: So here it is. The last chapter is going to the next chapter. Thanks for reading.)


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N: Here you go guys. The last chapter. Hope you like it.)

We then ran out of the room to help fight. We got out to the grounds when we looked up to see the Trix.

We all looked at each other. This is a problem. They need the Winx not use guys. Then the fight started. The guys fought strong.

*Musa's POV*

We were fighting. But we were losing. We had to retreat to Alfea. I feel bad. We could of helped.

We landed and headed inside. I looked at the others. We then slipped away to talk.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We have to help them." Bloom said.

Just then we heard another bomd and we ran outside to see the Trix trying to attack Alfea.

"Okay. I am done. We can't let them get away with this." I said to the others.

"Agree." They said.

We looked at the specialists they were all looking at us. It was time.

Then we winxed up. The guys were all in shock. We went after the Trix. After we won that battle we came down to Alfea's grounds.

"Wait a second. You girls are our new tranfere students?" Brandon asked us.

"Yes. Can we go inside and we will explain?" Bloom asked.

Then everyone went inside. We all went into where we eat. Then we explain to the guys. They were not mad at us. They were pretty proud of us.

It was later that day. We were all in our room. The guys were in there. We sat there quiet for a bit. I then broke that silence by saying,

"Will you guys say something?"

"What is there to say?" Brandon asked.

"Thoughts then?" Layla said.

"Okay then. We are happy that you girls are okay. We are a little bit upset you didn't tell us about it. But also proud that you guys did so great." Sky said.

I looked over to see Riven outside on our balcony. I walked out to him.

"Hey." I said.

He looked over to. He didn't say a word. So just said,

"I am sorry. But I couldn't break my cover. You would have understanded."

"But I told Angel things I wasn't ready for you to know." He told me.

"What like you having feelings for me?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me. I then took this in my own hands. I went up to him and made him face me. I then said,

"Riven, I like you too. I always have and I always will."

Then I kissed him. He kissed me back. What ruined the moments was a big group of awes caming from inside.

So everything was going to be alright. The winx and I learned a lot for Red Fountain. More fairies are probably going to have the right to choose from a few classes. I can't wait to see where this all goes.

(A/N: Thanks for reading guys. You guys were great. This story is now cames to end. If you liked it. Go read my other Winx Club stories. Thanks for sticking with me this long. Reviews=Love.)


End file.
